


Blood

by FinallyBlessedQuiet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Implied M/M/M, M/M, Post-Fall, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victorian, illegal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyBlessedQuiet/pseuds/FinallyBlessedQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson and Lestrade aren't coping very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

A dark alley, or a dingy hotel room or a rented flat. Hiding places for their grief, where they could work out the remnants of what had once been love. Two years now, Holmes had been dead, and both Watson and Lestrade had felt what they had shared slipping, losing the sentiments just as they had lost Holmes.   
When they had been three, their trysts had been somewhat gentle, every stolen, illegal moment savored behind the locked doors that kept them safe from prying eyes and blackmail.   
Now, every moment was not savored, it was stolen, violence dominating their couplings, nails clawing at skin just as teeth bit at other parts. Of course, these marks were kept hidden to where they could not be seen by others, for discovery would lead to certain shame, if not death.   
For they were not beyond caring, not yet. They still had their separate but identical vows to keep the name of their loved one untarnished by their sin. So they took their grief out on each other, but to all the world they carried right along.   
That Holmes had died to save them made it worse. There was always the feeling of emptiness, even as they stifled moans in skin  
If only were there a way to pay their debt to Holmes in blood.


End file.
